bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Redención Mandíbula/Alternate
Balance of Souls: Restitution'}} | birthday =August 18 | gender =Male | height =1.79cm | weight =74kg | affiliation =Wandenreich | previous affiliation = 's Arrancar Army | occupation =Solder of the Wandenreich | previous occupation =Arrancar #28 | team = | previous team = | partner =Cielo Nocturno | previous partner = | base of operations =Silbern, | resurrección ='Aniquilación' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =Balance of Souls: Collapse | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Redención Mandíbula (レデンシオン・マンディブラ, Redenshion Mandibura; Spanish for Jaws of Redemption) is an and was previously #28 of 's Arrancar Army. he is a patrol soldier of the Wandenreich. His partner is Cielo Nocturno. Appearance Redención is a man of average height appearing to be in his late 20's, having a muscular, toned physique which accentuates his high level of physical fitness and a ever so slightly pale skin complexion. His facial features are sharp and intimidating, having a sharp and strong jawline and a long nose, he has medium length messy matte black hair which often gives a weathered and wild look to the Arrancar, finally Redención's eyes are a distinctive golden yellowish colour. After his battle with Wu Lanfen, Redención's left arm was destroyed during the battle, leaving him only with his right arm and a stump of a left arm. The remnants of his hollow mask are covering his left eye, with the remnants being that of the eye socket and the surrounding parts of the mask. The eye socket of the mask is completely circular, the inside is dark and seemingly has no eye, it has 3 blue stripes circling the eye socket, his hollow hole is located on the left side of his chest, where the heart is normally located. Redención (and Cielo) wears a modified variation of the typical Arrancar Hakama, wearing a long sleeved white jacket instead of the normal uniform while keeping the bottom half of his uniform looking akin to the typical uniform, after his battle with Wu Lanfen, a sleeve of his uniform had been torn off from the attack that took off Cielo's left arm. Personality Redención is exceptionally bloodthirsty and violent, he typically wants the stronger opponent so he can show off his power and then devour the soul of his opponent. He has a rough but obviously strong relationship with his ally Cielo Nocturno, the duo constantly either get into petty arguments or agree with each other, usually against another who has opposed their opinion, while Nocturno seems to be the leader of the two they never share any formalities between each other and act more like friends than allies. Despite their constant clashes they work well together and are able to trust each other. While outwardly rude and cocky, Redención is able to some extent, understand the situation he's in and act appropriately to it, being able to calm himself somewhat in the presence of his opponents. Also, while not particularly smart, Redención on rare occasions is capable of some impressive wit and is able to surprise opponents with his words and actions, however most of the time he lets his emotions run rampant, causing him to make mistakes. Cielo and Redención have a very odd relationship with Roshan Bamshad. The two Arrancar often converse with the Quincy with an air of sarcastic respect and admiration, which Roshan himself reciprocates. Due to their abstract similarities the 3 of them get together surprisingly well, often exchanging small talk with sarcastic remarks interjecting in at random moments. Powers and Abilities Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Character Category:Fanon Character